


Where is Gwaine?

by donttouchtheneednoggle



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Gen, Modern Era, chaotic reincarnated knights, someone save immortal merlin he's the new leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donttouchtheneednoggle/pseuds/donttouchtheneednoggle
Summary: “Say, Merlin?” Elyan said nonchalantly. ”Can a human still breathe inside that machine when it’s on?”
Relationships: Elyan & Gwaine (Merlin), Elyan & Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	Where is Gwaine?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](https://incorrectmerlinquotes.tumblr.com/post/613501000080375808/elyan-hey-i-have-a-question-lancelot) tumblr post, I just swapped out Lance for Merlin

Merlin was getting lunch in the kitchen when Elyan strolled in, looking the picture of innocence.

This was unsettling.

“Say, Merlin?” he said nonchalantly, and Merlin felt a wave of dread. ”Can a human still breathe inside that machine when it’s on?”

Merlin fought back a scream, mind rifling through the various machines in his house. Oven… dishwasher…

“Which machine?” he asked, his voice surprisingly as calm as Elyan’s, if a little strained.

“You know the-“ Elyan spun his finger round in a circle- “Zizzy one.”

Merlin shut his eyes. “Washing machine,” he said dully, voice flat with acceptance.

“Yes!” Elyan beamed. “That’s the one.”

Merlin forced his eyes open, massaging his temples where he could feel a headache coming on. He now knew how Leon used to feel.

“Elyan, where is Gwaine?”

“Uhhh…”

Not needing to hear anymore, Merlin, with Elyan bouncing behind him, stormed through the living room where the others were sitting, past Percival who appeared to be standing guard, into the utility room.

To find a certain long haired man crammed inside the washing machine, an ecstatic grin on his face, gleefully attempting to pull the door shut from the inside.

“GWAINE, NO!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated <3
> 
> Come hang out on [tumblr](https://donttouchtheneednoggle.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
